


Sun Shall Shine

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Hugs, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: As their people are few and as the dust settles, the Asgardians that are left must pick up the pieces.And two brothers share something they have not shared in eons--maybe ever.
Relationships: Loki & Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Sun Shall Shine

_"If you were here, I might even give you a hug."_

_"I'm here."_

Loki looks at Thor with a facial expression as soft as his voice as the blond shoots him a smile with closed lips curving upward. Making his single eye sparkle; light shines upon his face, illuming Thor's side and cheek and chin, as well as the glass of the mirrored surface behind him. 

Loki strides closer, swinging gait preceding his toss of the object his brother had thrown. His chin tips down but his gaze rises as he extends his arms, fingers spread as he comes almost all the way over to Thor, who reaches out to bridge the gap and puts his strong arms around his brother's leanly-muscled shoulders, pulling him in.

Thor curls his fingers round Loki's upper arms and holds on tight. Loki lets out a little laugh, a huff of air as he pats the other's back. "Sentiment," he breathes, but does not let go.

"Loki," Thor rumbles, not relinquishing their embrace either. 

"Thor," Loki returns, tone light with exasperated amusement. He shifts his shoulders, rolls his eyes. "You and your demonstrations of affection. Are you going to tell me--"

"--that right now I am grateful to be holding my brother close after we rescued the last of our people from certain death? That I am content in this place, in this moment, I only wish that..." He stops speaking and swallows. "I wish Mother and Father were here."

Loki flinches, shuts his eyes. Ordinary circumstances would have him scoffing in fury over their father, but he finds himself pressing his face into his brother's broad shoulder and reaching up with one hand to hold onto Thor's back. 

Having been with Odin at the end, having heard the assertion that they both, they were both his sons-- Loki allows himself this instant without vitriol. And oh how he wishes his mother was here. As always. "I do too, brother." Loki's voice is a hissing breath of affirmation and emotion. He shakes his head once, pushing himself even closer to Thor, both arms clutching at the cloth and metal of clothes and armor upon his brother's back now.

Thor really ought not to believe logically, particularly with all that has happened between them, in the veracity of Loki's present words. There could be a million meanings underneath, buried behind, layered and glinting sharply like shards of glass, hard as sediment. Yet the god of mischief is speaking truth. His truth. And he may not say the words aloud, but Loki is grateful to have Thor still, after all of it. 

Thor lifts one hand and strokes Loki's dark hair, feeling his brother tremble; and of a sudden his mind places him upon the Dark World again with Loki jerking, shuddering, gasping for air in Thor's arms. Whispering frantically that he is sorry, so sorry; that he was a fool-- but he had not done what he did that day for Odin.

Thor entertained a hope of what Loki meant then, but said hope was dashed once he found his brother upon Odin's throne, having acquired it by malicious trickery. Or so he believed. Thor had been certain then that Loki did his fighting and faked his death for himself alone. It was his own little game, for his own gain. Extended from the time that they were children, the snake story writ large. Loki forever messing with Thor--the shapeshifting serpent with a knife.

Always.

And yet...

"Perhaps you are a bit good after all, brother." Thor's heart aches with gladness as he says thank you, as he feels Loki relaxing, a trifle reluctantly it seems, into their hug.

Loki said that he loved Thor last before his initial ceremony of manhood, and Thor has despaired of ever hearing such words again, as they held none of the knowledge of Loki's biological parentage then. And if ever spoken again, they would not, could not possibly mean the same.

Yet what Loki says now is "We shall always be brothers, Thor." And shifting to look into his single eye with a smile, attempting carefree mischief as is his wont: "You'll never be rid of me."

Yet Thor clasps his shoulders and replies in that blunt sincere vehement Thor way, which makes Loki's smile falter and a prickling forces him to blink his own eyes rapidly: "By all the gods, I am so glad of that."

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston for making me believe wholeheartedly in the affectionate relationship of these brothers even after eons of tricks and taunts and change.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little scene, as I feel viewers were robbed of it in _Thor: Ragnarok_. Mid-credits scene should've showed them hugging it out! Anyway. Hopefully I did them justice here.
> 
> The title is based upon Loki's final line in _Infinity War_.
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


End file.
